Le Dégoût
by Fisou
Summary: Cette chère Cassie... Vous ne la trouvez pas un peu coincée ? Jake aussi d'ailleurs Et si c'était une histoire de bave ?


Auteur : Fisou

Titre : Le Dégoût

Base : Animorphs

Genre : Caricature

Note : Dans mes fic sérieuses sur Animorphs, j'ai inclus un personnage qui s'appelle Delphine. Voilà pourquoi elle est ici. Si jamais vous voulez que je les mette sur fanfiction.net, faites des reviews pour me le dire ^_^  
  


***  
  


Bonjour, je m'appelle Cassie.

J'étais avec mes amis à la fête foraine. Comme d'habitude, Tobias avait morphosé en humain et était avec Rachel. Marco était avec Delphine, Jake était seul, et moi j'étais avec, héhéhé…personne.

Jake était au-devant de notre petit groupe, et moi j'étais à l'arrière. Jake m'aimait, et je le savais, et d'ailleurs, moi aussi. Mais au bout de cinq ans qu'on se connaît, il ne m'a embrassé qu'une seule fois.

Les autres s'embrassaient, et rien que le fait de penser qu'ils s'échangeaient leur bave m'écœurait. J'étais en train de m'imaginer Jake et moi en train de s'embrasser, et je voyais nettement la bave qui s'écoulait de nos bouches… BEURK ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Je m'étais arrêtée de marcher. En fait, non. Je ne voulais plus sortir avec Jake, ni avec personne d'autre d'ailleurs ! Les activités d'un couple me dégoûtaient au plus haut point ! Même pour le mariage qui est censé être le plus beau jour dans la vie de quelqu'un, il fallait embrasser son partenaire, sans compter qu'après il y a la nuit de noces ! Au non !  Je n'osais même pas penser à ce qui doit se passer généralement pendant la nuit de noces, ça me dégoûtait ça aussi.

Jake s'arrêta. Il avait remarqué que je n'avançais plus.

- Cassie, ça va ?

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Je me précipitais derrière Rachel.

- Et bien Cassie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Il m'a parlé ! répondis-je terrorisée. 

- Et alors, moi aussi je te parle, non ?

- Oui mais toi ce n'est pas pareil !!!

Je sentis une main qui se posa sur mon épaule.

- Cassie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?

C'était Jake.

Jake m'avait touché ! Un garçon m'avait touché !

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! criai-je en sortant sa main de mon épaule.

Je réalisais soudain ce que je venais de faire. Je venais de le toucher !

- BEURK ! ! ! ! fis-je en m'essuyant la paume de la main sur Rachel.

- Hey Cassie ! Arrête ! s'exclama cette dernière.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de marcher. Rachel fis signe à Tobias, à Delphine et à Marco de partir.

Jake ne partit pas, mais il resta quand même à l'écart.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Mais, Rachel ! Ton cousin ! Il m'a touché !

- Et alors ?

- Et bien… je ne veux pas.

- Je ne te reconnais plus Cassie ! Avant tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour qu'il te prenne dans ses bras !

- Oui, peut-être, mais plus maintenant. Ecoute-moi Rachel. Si tu veux faire comme les autres en gâchant ta vie à échanger de la bave avec quelqu'un, tu le fais, mais, moi, personne ne m'infligera ça !

- C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ?

- Ecoutez les filles…commença Jake

Je me retournais brusquement pour le voir qui s'avançait vers nous.

- Ecoute Jake, fis-je en lui coupant la parole. Ne t'approches pas et ne me touche pas ! Je n'échangerai jamais ma bave avec la tienne, ni avec personne d'autres ! Compris ! Et pas non-plus avec toi ! criai-je à un garçon innocent qui passait par-là. 

- Ni avec toi ! continuais-je. Et Encore moins avec toi !

- Mais Cassie, s'impatienta Rachel, tu ne va pas finir dans un couvent tout de même !

- Attends ! m'exclamais-je. C'est une idée ça !

Je partis en courant pendant que je saluais mes amies et en faisant une mine dégoûtée à l'égard des garçons qui les accompagnaient, et de tous ceux présent à la fête.

Il y avait justement un couvent en ville, et c'était là que je voulais aller. Je me dirigeais vers ma maison pour y prendre quelques affaires. Quand ceci fut terminé, je pris le bus jusque là-bas. Au moins, dans un couvent, je ne verrais aucun garçon, à part un ou deux prêtres mais rien à craindre d'eux. Et puis, Rachel et Delphine pourraient venir me voir quand elles le voudraient !

Le bus s'arrêta et je descendis. Je marchais vers une grande bâtisse. J'en ouvrais la lourde porte et rentrais à l'intérieur.

C'était le couvent de St Anne, l'endroit où je suis encore aujourd'hui sous le nom de sœur Clarence. Je me souviens encore des cauchemars de baves que j'avais fait cette nuit là, mais heureusement, tout va mieux pour moi. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais pas tarder à en sortir. Mes parents doivent signer une décharge, les médecins sont tous d'accord pour que je sorte de St Anne. L'hôpital psychiatrique St Anne…  
  


Fin  
  


Fisou : Cette fic est un truc que j'ai écrit il y a déjà plusieurs années, en 20 minutes… Et je me suis bien faite marrer ^^ Désolée pour les fans de Cassie… Vraiment… La pauuuuuvre….


End file.
